Quick connect couplings enable the quick and easy connection of the coupling. The same design that results in the quick and easy connection of the coupling also results in the quick and easy disconnection of the coupling. When the coupling is unpressurized, the quick and easy disconnection of the coupling is desirable. However, when the coupling is pressurized, the quick and easy disconnection of the coupling is undesirable.